Overleg gebruiker:Wouter15
Hallo, welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Yowal (Overleg) jan 4, 2010 14:59 Motivatie Ik wil graag rechten, omdat ik dan veel meer voor de wiki kan doen. Ik zou dan bijvoorbeeld sjablonen willen aanmaken of andere dingen die alleen gebruikers kunnen. Ook zou ik andere nieuwe gebruikers graag willen helpen. Ik zou er nooit misbruik van maken. Denk er alsjeblieft over na. Groetjes, Lily Loved dec 18, 2011 15:36 (UTC) Geachte Wouter15 Ik wil graag de beheerder van deze site worden, omdat ik graag wil helpen om deze nog veel beter te kunnen maken. Dit kan ik veel moeilijker zonder rechten. Een paar voorbeelden die ik wil doen als ik rechten heb. Ik zou als allereerste de verschillende categorieën zoals Tovenaars en Heksen en Tovenaars en heksen één willen maken. Dit is ook aan de gaan bijvoorbeeld bij Tovenaar en Tovenaars. Ook zou ik dan proberen ervoor te zorgen dat er geen Dubbele Pagina's meer zijn en nieuwe mensen op de wiki tips geven. Ik zal nooit iemand blokkeren of lappen tekst verwijderen voordat ik het aan u heb gevraagd. Ik weet dat ik nog veel te leren heb over deze site, maar als ik rechten heb ga ik er 200% voor. Denk er alsjeblieft over naar. Alvast bedankt. Barrypooter94 dec 18, 2011 15:44 (UTC) IRC Hallo Wouter Het was lang geleden dat we op de IRC waren als je tijd hebt kun je even een bericht sturen en gelieven deze week nog. Erik fedrik dec 31, 2011 11:38 (UTC) Ik kan helaas niet op dat moment die jij had voorgesteld (op avonden kan ik nooit) kan je om 12 u ? Meschien kan ik er zijn. Ik denk van wel. Erik fedrik jan 2, 2012 21:44 (UTC) irc Kan je nu komen het blijkt dat je online bent. Op de Nickelodeon kanaal. Erik fedrik jan 2, 2012 21:49 (UTC) Nieuwe infobox Hee Wouter, Ik heb net een nieuwe infobox aangemaakt: Sjabloon:Infobox_Toverstok. Alleen is het probleem dat, als je hem toevoegt in een pagina, je de tekst altijd eerder krijgt dan de Infobox. Zou je dit kunnen maken, zodat de infobox eerder is dan de tekst. Alvast bedankt. Groetjes, Lily Loved jan 6, 2012 15:33 (UTC) RE: Sjabloon Infobox Hey, Dit schijnt ook niet te helpen, want nu krijg je i.p.v. alleen het sjabloon ook eerst die Clean Template en daarna ook het sjabloon zelf. Kijk maar eens op Minerva Anderling. Groetjes, Lily Loved jan 10, 2012 17:05 (UTC) Idee Bericht Heey Wouter, Ik zat op de Engelse Wikia te kijken en daar doen ze ook bij de Geselecteerde Afbeelding en Geselecteerde Artikel een afbeelding (Geselecteerde Afbeelding; logo Zweinstein, Geselecteerde Artikel; Gouden Snaai) in het klein erboven. Ook hebben ze daar een speciale pagina waar iedereen een afbeelding of artikel kan voorstellen en dan wordt er gestemd (Geselecteerde Afbeelding;http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/HPW:SP ~ Geselecteerde Artikel;http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Wiki:Featured_articles). Misschien kunnen wij dit ook doen net als een Poll op de Hoofdpagina met een Film erbij - zoals de trailer van HP7 part 2 - dit kan de site weer een beetje beter maken. Laat het me even weten als je wilt reageren, Groetjes Lily Loved jan 26, 2012 17:26 (UTC) Bericht Wouter ik maak veel bewerkingen en andere heb hier ook rechten die hier al een 1 jaar niet meer geweest zijn, ik zou niet weten wat ik met me rechten moet doen en mag helpen. Wil je alsjeblieft een keer op de chat komen en het mij en Lily uit leggen. Alvast Bedankt Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:23 (UTC) Bericht Ok Wouter thanks, ik wou het al vragen aan je over die Dubbele Pagina's alleen je bent bijna nooit meer op de chat. Ik wist niet dat ik mocht verwijderen zonder jou toestemming, maar ok ik ga gelijk aan de slag. Maar Wouter jij moet ook een beetje aan de slag, want wij hebben de afgelopen tijd veel meer bewerkingen dan jou. Nog veel succes ermee! Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:31 (UTC) Ik snap het helemaal Wouter alleen wij zitten in de 4de van VWO en we hebben echt superveel huiswerk!!! Ik hoop dat je dat ook snapt. Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:37 (UTC) Bericht 2 Heey, Ik ga er nu ook vol tegenaan en ben het eens met wat Barry zegt wat betreft ons huis- en leerwerk. Ik ga vanavond beginnen met overbodige pagina's verwijderen of samenvoegen met andere pagina's. Ook ga ik kijken wat je allemaal kan met de rechten. Veel succes met school verder en tot vanavond. Doei, Lily Loved feb 7, 2012 18:43 (UTC) Re: Ga je gang. -- - Overleg feb 7, 2012 23:20 (UTC) RE: Leuk Idee Ja dat is inderdaad wel een goed idee. Ik had gisteren die wiki aangemaakt, zoals op de engelse versie. Ik heb ook wel meer leden nodig op de wiki om het een beetje interessant te laten worden, maar ik ben nu vooral bezig met perfectioneren. Kom anders vanavond op de chat dan kunnen we er verder over praten. P.S. ik had op de Strijders van Perkamentus Wiki ook een link naar deze wiki gedaan. Groetjes, Lily Loved feb 8, 2012 17:52 (UTC) Screenshot Hee Wouter, Ik ben momenteel bezig met de hoofdpagina. Daar maak ik een scherm in, net als op de engelse wiki, waar belangrijke gebeurtenissen gebeurt zijn op deze dag. Maar zou je alsjeblieft bij Speciaal:Uploaden weer een vakje Screenshot bij de licentie willen zetten? i.p.v. screenshot staat er nu namelijk twee keer maak een keuze en ik weet niet hoe ik het moet veranderen. Hopelijk spreek ik je snel weer op de chat, Lily Loved mei 19, 2012 09:29 (UTC)